The Notebook
by koganismydrug
Summary: A story of two boys meeting and learning that with their love, that anything is possible
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first time writing an AU fic. I know many people want this kind of Kogan story. So... I hope you love it.**_

Kendall looks at his reflection, fiddling with his thin, gray hair until it was just right. He was in a good mood. He is humming a happy tune, looking forward to another day. He was nothing special though. Just a common man with common thoughts. He led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to him. His name will soon be forgotten. But in one respect, he succeeded as anyone who has ever lived. He loved another with all his heart and soul. And for him, that was always enough.

After Kendall straightens himself out, he heads out of his room to get his medication. He greets a nurse as he passes by with a high five. He finds a line at the nurses' desk and waits patiently behind everyone.

He greets a friend of his in line. "Hey, Harry. How's it going?"

Harry turns around to glance at him for a second before facing forward again. "I keep trying to die but they won't let me."

Kendall chuckles at his answer, not shocked by it though. "Well you can't have everything."

When it's his turn a few minutes later, he greets the female nurse. She hands him his medicine and a cup of water. He pops the pills into his mouth, sipping his drink to get it down. He smiles at her. "Big day today."

The nurse gives him a smile. "You say that every day, Big Guy."

Kendall gives her a wink before heading off.

* * *

Logan is staring outside his window, unsure of what this day will bring. He is not sure if he wants to stay in his room or go outside.

He doesn't turn to look at the nurse when she comes in. She seems chipper and bright. "It's a lovely day outside. Let's go outside and take a walk."

Logan frowns and stays in the same spot. "I don't think so."

She focuses on trying to change his mind. "We have to get you out of this room. Come on, dear. Some fresh air will do you good."

A man around his age enters the room, his eyes going straight to Logan. "Hello."

Logan turns around, surprised that someone came to see him. He turns his attention to the man standing at the doorway.

The nurse turns to approach the man, sighing. "I'm sorry. Today is not the day. Don't think he is up for much today. Or anything."

Logan cuts into the conversation, curious about him. "Hello."

The woman looks at Logan again. An idea comes to her mind. "This is Duke. He came to read to you."

Logan gives her a confused look. "Read? I don't know." He avoids looking at the man who is still standing at his door.

She smiles at him. "You will like him though he is very funny."

As she says this, the stranger smiles at Logan to convince him that he's a good person.

Logan nods, deciding to give this a try.

He allows himself to be walked to the sunroom by Duke. When they get there, Duke gestures him to sit down on a nice couch. He nods before complying.

Duke sits in a chair across from him. He opens a book that he had with him the whole time. "Okay. Right, where did we leave off?" He looks through the book until he finds what he is looking for.

Logan just watches him, hoping that this will at least be a good story. He seems a little perplexed about why a man would want to read to him.

Duke turns his attention to him when he is ready to start reading. "It was the night of a carnival. Kendall was with his friends, James and Carlos."

Logan stops him, not sure where this is going. "Kendall?"

Duke smiles at him. "It's where they met."

* * *

**June 6, 1940**

On a summer night, Kendall Knight is at a carnival. He watches his friend, James, win at High Striker and lets him collect his prize.

After James chooses a stuffed animal, he strides over to Kendall. "Dude, I clobbered that thing. I tell you, these games are fixed."

James shoots a charming smile at a girl who passes by him and Kendall. "Hello, what's your name?"

He shakes his head, chuckling when she ignores him.

Kendall and James wander over to the bumper cars where James' girlfriend, Camille said she would be. He calls out her name showing her the prize. "Look what I won you!"

She smiles and laughs, trying to focus on the ride. "Oh my God! Thank you."

As the two interact, Kendall watches a boy that is with her laugh as she bumps his car with her's. He believes it's the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. "James, who is this boy with Camille?"

James answers, "His name is Logan Mitchell. He's here for the summer with his family. He's from Dallas. Dad's got more money than God."

Kendall listens carefully without taking his gaze off of Logan. He likes the name. _Logie._

James and Kendall wait for them until the ride is over. As Logan and Camille walk back over to the boys, their other friends join them. One of the kids ask Logan if he wants cotton candy.

Logan nods, not really focusing on him though as he stays close to Camille. "Sure." The boy nods and walks off to get some.

When Logan and Camille finally reach them, Kendall approaches Logan. He makes sure that he is standing close to him. "Do you want to hang out with me?"

Logan blinks at him, not understanding what this boy's deal is. "No."

Kendall smirks down at him. "And why not?"

Logan scoffs at him even though he is slightly amused. "Because I don't want to."

One of Logan's friends steps in, not liking this kid. "Um, Kendall? He's with us." The boy who went to get Logan cotton candy returns with it. Logan takes it and starts eating it.

Kendall doesn't take his eyes off Logan as the boy asks him if he wants to ride the Ferris Wheel.

Logan decides to mess with Kendall, taking the boy's arm. "I would love to." He gives Kendall one more glance before he leads his friend away. Camille also follows.

Kendall doesn't seem hurt and he turns to watch Logan, knowing he is giving him a hard time with.

Camille links her arm through Logan's, whispering, "Kendall Knight."

Logan gives her a confused look, not sure who she's talking about. "What?"

She chuckles. "He works at Sherwood with James."

Logan nods and then turns to glance at Kendall before returning his attention to Camille. "Did you see how he was standing so close to me as he said that? Like two inches away from my face."

Camille gives him a knowing look. "Yeah. I saw. I'm surprised he came over. I think he might be crushing on you.

Logan elbows her, thinking she is joking. He is a little satisfied that he caught a boy's attention but doesn't want to show it.

A few minutes passes by. Logan is on the ride with his friend while Kendall is watching him from afar. He does catch Logan looking at him sometimes. So he knows that there is only one way to get to know Logan and he gets the idea of how to. For the first time ever, he decides to do something really stupid.

He smirks as he watches the ferris wheel come down.

Without a second thought, he finally runs toward the ferris wheel, running up the small ramp. He hears someone yelling at him but it doesn't stop him from jumping into Logan's chair. Logan cries out in shock, getting squashed by Kendall slightly. "Have you lost it?!"

His friend glares at Kendall as he settles into the space between him and Logan. "What the Hell are you doing?"

Kendall ignores him and extends a hand out to Logan. "Hello, I'm Kendall Knight."

"So what?" Logan said, seeming to be surprised and annoyed by the boy before him.

Kendall continues holding his hand out to him. "So, Logie. It's very nice to meet you."

Logan's friend looks at both of them. "Logan, who is this guy."

Logan shrugs, not really sure of how to handle this situation. He gestures toward Kendall. "I don't know! Kendall Knight."

Kendall interrupts their conversation. "I'd really like to go out with you. You know, hang out?"

Logan's friend tries to interrupt him next, wanting to punch this boy. "Friend! Do you mind?" The ferris wheel suddenly stops.

"You can't seat more than two people in a chair, Kendall!" the operator called out.

Kendall holds a hand out to the operator, nodding. "Yeah! Alright, alright!" He places both hands on either side of the seat and used it to hoist himself. Logan and his friend watch in horror as he hops forward and grabs hold of one of the bars in front of him.

"Kendall, you idiot! Get down from there or you're gonna kill yourself." Kendall looks down to Camille staring up at him from one of the chairs she was sitting on.

Kendall ignores her and turns his attention back to Logan. "So will you go out with me?"

Logan looks at him like he has grown two heads. "What? No!"

"No?" said Kendall as he gives him a curious look.

Logan shakes his head, not believing any of this. "No! I will not hang out with you."

"Why not?"

"Hmm, I don't know." said Logan as he pretends that he is thinking. "Because I don't want to."

Kendall raises an eyebrow. "Fine. You leave me no other choice then." He suddenly removes one hand from the bar he hung from. Logan gives a startled shout at this, worried he might actually hurt himself over this.

"I'm not kidding, Kendall. This isn't funny!" Camille cried out again.

"I'm going to ask you one more time Logie." He struggles with talking a little as he fought to keep himself from letting go. He found this situation funny and amusing. "Will you or will you not, hang out with me? Oh geez, my hand is slipping."

"Then grab the bar you idiot!" Camille hollered.

"Not until he agrees to go out with me."

"Come on, buddy. Go out with him." James shouted to Logan.

Logan decides to give in. "Okay, okay! I will go out with you."

Kendall frowns at him. "Don't you do me any favors."

"N-No I want to." Logan muttered

His friend gives him a confused look. "You will?"

"Yes!" Logan cried out, focusing only on Kendall now.

"Say it again." Kendall said. He tries not to smirk so much but knows he is failing.

"I want to go out with you!" Logan nearly shouts again.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I WANT TO HANG OUT WITH YOU!" Logan looks at him, hopeful that he will stops this.

Kendall nearly chuckles but stops himself as he grabs onto the railing again. "Alright, alright. I'll go out with you. Geez."

Logan smirks at him, biting his lip as he thinks quickly before speaking again. "You think you are so clever don't you?" He finds a way to make him pay.

"That wasn't even funny at all Kendall!" Camille said, happy he's done with this though.

Logan looks down at her. "Oh no no. It's fine. I can handle this." He then leans forward, undoing Kendall's belt.

Kendall looks down at him, worried about what will happen. "W-What are you doing?"

Logan ignores him as he finishes his task before pulling Kendall's trousers down so everyone can see his boxers. "Not so cocky now, are you?"

"I'm so going to get you for that." Kendall said, sorta amused by this but pretty embarrassed as he hears most of the people at the carnival laugh at the sight of him.

Logan quirks an brow at him before leaning back against the chair and crossing his arms. "Maybe you will or maybe you won't."

Either way, Kendall knows he got a date with Logan Mitchell.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after the carnival, Kendall is taking a walk with James while he is on his break. He doesn't seem to be bothered about being embarrassed last night in front of everyone. There is only a certain boy on his mind. James voice pulls him out of his thoughts. "Well, would you look at that?" They watch the boy they saw last night walking by some stores. "Didn't we see him last night?"

Kendall doesn't waste another second and runs over to Logan, catching up with him. "Hey, you remember me?"

Logan glances at him and continues walking, a little smirk on his face. "Yeah. Weren't you the person hanging onto a rail with his pants around his ankles? How could anyone forget that?"

"Ha. Very funny." His expression turns serious as he quickens his pace, wanting to be near him. "Look, I want to clear that up with you. I'm sorry. It was very stupid climbing up that Ferris wheel. It's just I had to be next to you. For some reason I was being drawn to you."

A scoff escapes from Logan's mouth. "Oh what a line! Do you use that all the time to make friends?"

"No."

"Right. I saw you the other night with little Miss Ribbons. Though it didn't seem like you were only looking for a friendship." Logan said with a small frown. He didn't like that he felt a little jealous about that.

Kendall ignores everything he said and steps in front of him. "What are you doing tonight?"

Logan gives him a perplexed look. "What?"

"Tomorrow night. Or this weekend, whatever?" Kendall asked, looking a little nervous.

"Why?"

Kendall gives him a look of disappointment. "What do you mean why? Our plans?"

Logan pretends that he doesn't know what he is talking about. "What plans?"

"The ones that we agreed on."

Logan's eyes widen and he shakes his head. "No!"

"Yes, you did. You promised me and you swore it." Kendall explained, trying not to seem eager or upset.

Logan gives him a fake sad smile and shrugs his shoulder. "I guess I changed my mind." He steps around Kendall and starts walking again, liking that he is giving him a hard time.

Kendall, who won't take a no as an answer, walks over and blocks his path again. "I know you get some guy coming up to you on the street... You don't know him. You don't know me but I know me. And when I see something that I like or find interesting, I gotta lo... I go crazy for it."

"Okay, what are you talking about?"

"You." Kendall said, frowning. He doesn't understand how this beautiful boy doesn't see how interesting he is.

Logan lets out a chuckle. "You're good."

"What?"

"You're good." Logan repeated.

"No, no. You got me all wrong." Kendall protested, trying his best to pout a little.

Logan nods his head. "You're good. You are. You're fantastic."

"I'm not."

"You really are. I'm impressed. You must be a people person, Knight." Logan complimented him, looking amused.

"I'm not usually like this. I swear." Kendall said, holding his hands up.

"Yes you are." Logan argues, gives him a challenging look.

Kendall decides to try something else. "I can be fun if you want. Pensive, clever. Superstitious and brave. I can be light on my feet." He emphasizes this by doing a little dance. "Any kind of guy you want, that's the kind I'll be. Just tell me what you want me to be."

Logan stares at him like he has a problem. "You're dumb."

"I can be that too." Kendall gazes at him.

Logan looks away, only to see a car pulling up. He doesn't bother responding to Kendall as he trots away.

"Come on, Logie! One night. What's it gonna hurt?!" Kendall shouted to him.

Logan turns around as he walks backwards. "Um. I don't think so."

"What can I do to change your mind?"

"I guess you'll have to figure that out yourself, smart guy." Logan said before he turns around to get into the car. He urges his chauffeur to drive.

Kendall watches the car pull away from the sidewalk and go down the street. He knows that he can't give up yet.

* * *

Kendall spends almost half the day asking James to find a way for him to see Logan again until his friend finally gives in.

They end up walking to a cinema later in the evening. James tugs his arm when he sees two figures waiting at the entrance. "See, Kendall. I told you he would show up. Let's go." He leads him over to them.

Logan who is standing with Camille seems very surprised when he sees that Kendall will be joining them tonight. Knowing that Camille had something to do with this, he pulls her over to the side. She interrupts him before he can protest. "Logan, you remember Kendall, don't you?" She doesn't wait for him to answer and pushes him toward Kendall before she goes over to kiss James.

Kendall who was staring at Logan the entire time, holds a hand out to him. "Hi. It's nice to see you again. You look great."

Logan takes his hand and shakes it lightly, smiling genuinely at him. "Hey. Thanks."

"You do though. Really great." Kendall said this as he gazed at him.

The two are too busy staring at each other. James pulls away from Camille, slightly annoyed. He walks over to them and wraps an arm around Kendall's shoulder. "You do look great. And I know I look great, as always. But can we please go inside and see this movie?"

Logan nods and releases Kendall's, a small blush rising to his cheeks. He smiles when Kendall gestures him to go in first.

A few minutes later, they are at their movie. All of them sitting down. Logan on one side, and Kendall, on the other. James and Camille sit between them, making out.

Kendall notices Logan glancing over at him as he takes his jacket off and takes it as a good sign. So he and carefully moves to a seat that is beside Logan. He stares at him when he finally sits. His lips curl into a smile as he watches Logan munch on his popcorn. His smile widens when he sees Logan looking at him from the corner of his eye.

They end up sharing the popcorn together as they watch the movie with the audience.

Two hours later, the movie is over and they are running outside the building. They stop in front of James' car. After Camille and James situate themselves into his car, they look over at Kendall and Logan who are whispering to each other.

"What are you guys doing? Come on?" James asked, seeming to want to leave already.

Kendall and Logan turn to look at them.

"You guys go on without us. We'll catch up with you soon." Kendall urged the couple to leave.

James smirked at them. "Do you two love each other?" Logan ignores the question and goes over to Camille to whisper something. Kendall is making hand signals at James, trying to shut him up. "Oh I get it, you two do love each other. I see nothing wrong with that."

Kendall who just wants to be alone with Logan waves at them. "Okay, goodbye." He walks away and Logan follows him.

James and Camille give each other a knowing look before they start the car and drive off.

Minutes pass by as Kendall and Logan walks in a quiet area. Logan has a huge smile on his face. "That was fun. I haven't seen a movie in ages. Not since I was a little boy."

Kendall gives him a surprised look. "You serious?"

"I'm busy. I don't have a lot of time."

"What do you mean busy?" Kendall asked, worried that Logan might be seeing someone.

"Mm-hmm. I have a very strict schedule. My days are all planned out. I get up in the morning and have breakfast. math tutor, Anatomy tutor. I want to be a doctor. It's why I take that class. Then I have lunch. After lunch, hockey lessons, dance lessons. Sometimes both. French tutor, piano lessons. I eat dinner next. After dinner, I spend time with my family. And when I'm done with all that, I like to catch up on some reading."

Kendall listens to all of this and wonders how one person can do all this. "Wow. Sounds like the road to success."

Logan nods. "You bet. We're applying to all these colleges. Radcliffe and Sarah Lawrence. Those are the ones we want."

"And who's we?"

"Wait, what?" Logan looks at him as he said this.

"You just said, "The ones we want." Kendall glances at him.

"Oh. Mother and Father. We decide everything together. Father is a surgeon and Mother is a doctor. It's what got me interested in the health field."

"Everything?"

Logan smiles at the question. "No, not everything. But the important things, yes."

Kendall gives him a devious look. "And then everything else, you decide all by yourself?" He laughs when Logan chuckles and pushes him lightly.

"Don't be rude to me."

"I'm sorry. Just trying to figure out what you do for fun." Kendall winces at how he made that sound.

This seems to catch Logan off guard. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... I don't know. I mean all those things are things you have to do, right? So what do you do because you want to?"

Logan shrugs. "I just told you."

Kendall looks away. "I don't know. This surprises me."

"Why."

"I just always thought you were sorta..." Kendall tries to think of a word that doesn't sound offensive.

"Sorta what?"

"Free." Kendall explains as he turns his attention to Logan again.

"What?" Logan asked, not sure if he heard him correctly.

Kendall stops walking. "Free."

"I am free."

"You sure don't sound it." Kendall pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

Logan tries to think of something else to say but can't. "Well, I am."

They give each other a playful look before Kendall walks away. "Come here, I want to show you something?"

"Kendall, what are you doing?" Logan asked as he catches up to him.

"Just come on." When Kendall is in the middle of the street, he lies himself down onto the ground. He glances up at the traffic lights. He doesn't avert his gaze when he hears Logan step closer. "My Dad and I used to come out here. Lay down and just watch the lights change. And watch them go from green to red to yellow."

When Logan doesn't move at all, he glances up at him. "You could try it if you want?"

Logan scoffs lightly and looks around. "No."

"And why not?"

"I don't know. Will you just get up?" Logan looks down at him, a little concerned that he might get hurt.

"You see? That is your problem. You won't do what you want to do."

He could tell that worked when he didn't hear Logan respond, knowing he got him where he wanted. He smiles a little when Logan moves closer and spreads himself out onto the ground beside him.

Minutes pass by, and the two figures on the street continue watching the lights, staying quiet. A thought goes through Logan's mind. "What if a car comes?"

"Then we get ran over."

Logan's eyes widen and he stares at Kendall. "WHAT?"

Kendall just closes his eyes. "Just relax. You need to learn to trust more." He is relieved when Logan doesn't move away.

"Singing."

Kendall opens his eyes and looks at Logan curiously. "Hm?"

"You asked me what I do for me. Singing. Most of the time, I got a thoughts bouncing around in my head but when I open my mouth and sing, the world goes quiet." Logan explained it with a soft tone. He is caught up in the subject, that he doesn't even notice Kendall is staring at him with admiration.

Suddenly, a car horn comes out of nowhere. Once they realize what is coming, Logan sits upright with a shout. The man in the car yells at them as Kendall helps him up and gets him off the road. "Get off the fucking street!"

After the situation is over, Kendall takes a bunch of deep breaths and turns when he thinks Logan is crying. He is surprised to see him laughing while leaning against a wall. He stares at him incredulously, almost smiling himself. He can't help but love the laughter coming from the boy. "Are you okay? What's so funny?"

Logan calms himself down after a few seconds and nods. He brings a hand to his chest as he takes deep breaths as well. "Oh! That was fun."

Kendall smiled, happy he wasn't mad or upset. He can't stop himself from what he says next. "Do you want to dance with me?"

"Wait, huh?" Logan asked him to repeat, wanting to make sure he didn't imagine what he just heard. He gives a confused look when Kendall walks over to him and gently grabs his hand. He leads them to the center of the street again. "We can't just dance in the middle of the street. There's no music and we're guys, Kendall."

This doesn't seem to bother Kendall and he is willing to make a fool out of himself if he as to. He picks up Logan's other hand and places it onto his shoulder. After he does that, he wraps his arm around Logan's waist and pulls him close. He looks down at Logan with a smirk. "Look at me and listen to me."

With a blush that he hopes Kendall can't see, he looks up at him. "What is it?"

Kendall tightens his arm around Logan and pulls him closer, until their bodies are touching each other. He looks into the smaller boy's chocolate eyes. "We will make our own music, and who said dance in the street? A life without risks, is a life unlived."

Logan can't help but get lost in those green orbs. "I like your eyes."

"Thank you. Now let's dance, okay?" Kendall smiles at him and starts leading the dance. He sings I'll Be Seeing You quietly.

"Well, look who else can sing. I love that song a lot." Logan grins back and he allows himself to be dipped by Kendall until he is pulled back up. "Can I tell you something else? I think you deserve to know since I purposely gave you a hard time."

"What is it?"

"I like you, Kendall. I mean like like. And I hope this can continue." He starts getting nervous about asking him out. "It's just... Bleep blap bloop. Shit, ignore what I just said. Sorry. Never really asked someone out before."

Kendall leans down to kiss him deeply before he can say more. Logan blinks for a second, surprised. His eyes eventually flutter shut as he kisses him back. They allow their lips to linger for a few more seconds before they pull away to look at each other.

"I like you too, Logie." Kendall confessed with a smug smile.

They spend their first night together by dancing it away. Not knowing that their love will be a wonderful story.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Present**

"_Southern summers are indifferent to the trials of young love. Armed with warnings and doubt. Kendall and Logan gave a remarkably convincing portrayal of two boys traveling down a very long road with no regard for the consequences."_ Duke read the part aloud before he looked at the man sitting across from him. He seemed interested and curious.

"They fell in love, didn't they?" Logan asked excitedly. He's never heard of two boys being in love before but if love was involved, then this was the kind of story he liked.

Duke nods at him. "They did."

"Good. I really like this kind of story. Go on."

**The Past**

After that night, Logan and Kendall spent every waking hour together. And soon, they became very inseparable. The two would do almost anything. There were days when they'd go bike riding with their friends or go shopping together. Have nice, quiet dates at restaurants or just on a picnic.

Sometimes, Kendall would buy Logan ice cream but always ended up with some of it on his face. Logan did it because he thought it would be funny and nice to taste the ice cream off of his lover. Kendall would get him back by making sure some of the ice cream he missed would end up on his face as well.

Other days, Logan would surprise Kendall with a visit. The first time he did that, he found him singing on the porch outside with his sister, Katie and Mrs. Knight. He loved hearing him sing but he did not recognize the song. He nervously walked up to greet them. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding."

Mrs. Knight shakes her head and walked over to him. "Don't apologize. Come on up here, dear."

Kendall looks at his sister and mom. "Mom and Katie, this is Logan Mitchell."

Mrs. Knight holds a hand out for Logan to shake. "Nice to meet you Logan."

Logan smiles at her and shook it lightly. "Logie."

Mrs. Knight and Katie speak up at the same time, loving the nickname. "Logie, then."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Knight and Katie."

They give him a smile and Mrs. Knight gestures him to come up. "Here, come in and have a seat."

"Okay." Logan complies and walks over to sit on a nice little chair.

"So, Logie. Well yeah. He is handsome, Kendall. He is a lot cuter than you let on."

Logan raises an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes." Katie answered, knowing she would get a groan from Kendall.

"Don't believe what either of them say." Kendall smiles at both of them before he turns his attention to Logan.

Mrs. Knight spots a paper in Logan's pant's pocket. "What did you bring with you?"

Logan gets the paper out and fiddles with it. "Well I brought him something. Please have a look at it. It's a song I wrote..

"Let me see. Let me have a look." Mrs. Knight said as she reaches over to grab it. Katie gets behind her to look at the lyrics with her. "This is beautiful. Katie, look at that. Well if it's alright. can we keep it? I know where we can put it."

Logan nods before he looks at Kendall. "That was a lovely song. What was it?"

"Well..." Kendall mutters.

Katie interrupts him. "It's an original. He likes to write songs. He's written a lot."

Logan laughs when Kendall shouts at her, knowing she was trying to embarrass her big brother.

"See, he was a little kid, he used to stutter real bad." Mrs. Knight explained.

"I did not know that." Logan said as he looked at Kendall with a fond smile.

"God, Mom. I stammered."

She rolls her eyes. "Stammered, stuttered. What's the difference? Couldn't understand a word he said. So I got him to sing earlier. Wasn't pretty at all, at first but then his stutter went away."

Logan looks at her with approval. "Well it's a good idea. That singing."

"Unbelievable, unbelievable." Kendall groaned as he glared at everyone.

Mrs. Knight ignores him, knowing he isn't too bothered by this. "I'm a classic and rock kind of woman but Kendall likes to be different from the other artists. For some reason, I don't know. Logie, how would you like some breakfast?"

"Breakfast. Sure." Logan stands up and lets Mrs. Knight lead her into the house.

"Mom, it's after midnight." Kendall protested.

"Don't give her that big brother. You have pancakes anytime you want." Katie argued with him.

The four of them ended up having a wonderful late breakfast. It was full of laughter and Logan just loved that he fit in with them.

* * *

It was an improbable romance. Kendall was a stocker at a grocery store and Logan came from a family who made good money. Logan pretty much had the world at his feet while Kendall didn't have to dimes to rub together.

What Kendall liked about Logan is that the boy was full of spirit and goofy at the same time. He'd seen him acting wild no matter where they went. Even at the beach. One time, he watched Logan run over to a flock of birds, spreading his arms out and shouting as they flew away. He would spin around non stop and just enjoy life.

Kendall walked into the water after Logan stepped into it, watching his every movement. "What are we doing?"

"Do you think in another life, I could have been a bird." Logan asked him, a huge smile on his face. He didn't even seem to mind that he was getting wet from the water.

"What do you mean?"

"Like reincarnation." Logan explained as he raised his arms up.

Kendall shrugged, still staring at him. "I don't know."

"I think I could." Logan said excitedly before he started twirling himself around, trying to make himself sound like a bird. When he sees Kendall looking at him, he takes a small step forward. "Say I'm a bird."

"No, don't do it." Kendall told him as he shook his head.

"Say I'm a bird."

Kendall could not hold back the small chuckle that escaped him. "Stop it. Stop it now, Logie. You're not."

Logan charged toward him, and flung himself at the other boy. He wrapped his arms around the blond's neck as the taller lifted him up into his arms. "Say it!"

"You're a bird." Kendall admitted to the boy he held up by the hips.

"Good. Now say you're a bird too."

Kendall grinned up at him. "If you're a bird, I'm a bird."

Logan smiled at that and leaned down to press a kiss against the boy's lips. He allowed himself to wraps his legs around Kendall's waist as the other boy returned the kiss.

Another time, they went swimming with their friends. Kendall was one of the first few people already in the water. He was waiting for Logan to get in but he was worried it'd be cold. So Kendall suggested that he'd swing on a rope and use that as a way to jump into the water.

When Logan refused to, their friends started bugging him as well. Kendall would cheer with them until his boyfriend got in. He thought Logan was about to swing on the rope but he stops himself. "NO. I can't!" He wouldn't get in when they tried doing a countdown.

"Get in the water! Get in!" Kendall shouted at him before he chuckled, apologizing. "I'm sorry. Love, get in the water."

It took only a few more seconds of Kendall and his friends cheering for Logan before he allowed himself to swing on the rope, and jump into the water like that.

* * *

They didn't agree on much. Kendall would offer Logan driving lessons. But as soon as they started, he got frustrated at Logan for not understanding how to drive his vehicle. Then Logan would end up yelling at him for getting all worked up.

They rarely agreed on anything. They fought all the time. They wouldn't bother hiding their anger for each other in public. One time as they fought, Logan got so angry that he actually pushed Kendall.

Kendall brought his hands up, getting very defensive. "Don't push me!"

Logan decided to challenge him by pushing him and slapping him on the face. He would try to run off but Kendall would follow him and roughly pull him into a kiss. That's how most of their fights would end.

But despite their differences, they had one thing in common. They were crazy for each other.

* * *

Summer is halfway over but they only cared that they had each other. They spent another wonderful day together and Kendall drives Logan home. It's dark when they arrive at Logan's house. Before Logan can say goodnight, Kendall pushes forward and crashes their lips together.

Logan groans and unbuckles his seat bet so he can move over to straddle his lap as he kisses back fiercely. He feels a hand curl into his hair and he parts his lips. Kendall takes that as an invitation to slide his tongue into his mouth. Logan is uselessly pawing at his shirt and he manages to pull before this goes further. "I have to go."

"No!" Kendall groaned as he pulled Logan back in for another kiss. He grunts when Logan pulls away.

Logan laughs at his reaction. "Yes." He opens the door and turns to get out but Kendall cups his face, bringing him in for a last kiss. He playfully slaps Logan in the ass as he gets out of the car. He chuckles when he hears the startled sound escape from him. He gives Logan one last glance before he drives off.

Logan who has no idea that the porch light was on, runs up to the door, only to end up running into it when he hears someone greet him. His smile disappears when he notices that it is his father. "Dad, you scared me." He gives a nervous chuckle as he walks over to him. "I didn't see you."

Mr. Mitchell looks at him suspiciously. "Becoming friendly with that friend of yours down there."

"Yes..."

"Bring him to the house on Sunday. I want to meet this young man." Mr. Mitchell said, not sounding so cheerful.

"Okay. Night Dad." Logan gives him a quick smile that disappears as soon as he turns to enter the house. He doesn't talk about his evening with either of his parents.

Sunday comes up quickly and the Mitchells have a bunch of people sitting around a table, eating their breakfast. Logan and Kendall keep to themselves like no one else is around. They are the only ones not laughing as Logan's dad jokes around. They don't seem to notice Logan's mother watching them interact as well.

One of the guests looks over at Kendall. "So, what do you do Kendall?"

Logan listens in on them, keeping a close eye on Kendall as he speaks. "I restock shelves at Sherwoods with James."

The woman who is the guest's wife winces. "That's lovely, dear."

Kendall grins at her. "Thank you, ma'am."

It's hard for Logan to not show concern when another man asks Kendall how much he makes.

"How much money do I make?" Kendall repeats and he nods. "About forty cents an hour." The whole table goes quiet. "Yeah, it's not much but I don't need a lot. And I... I save the most of it."

Mr. Mitchell decides to end the subject. "Let's eat, shall we?"

A few minutes later, people are digging into their food. Mrs. Mitchell looks at Kendall distastefully as she chews her food. "So, Kendall. You and Logan have been spending a lot of time together. You must be very fond of each other." She watches them give each other a playful look. "This friendship must be getting serious."

Kendall nods to show he is listening. "Yes, ma'am."

"Well, summer is almost over. What will you do?"

"Well the University of Minnesota is only a few hours away from some colleges Logan applied here for."

Mrs. Mitchell does her best to not show a smile at this. "But Logan is going to Richard College." Logan gives her a look, hoping she stops talking. "Didn't he tell you?"

Kendall looks at Logan with a small frown. "No he did not."

Logan turns away from his mom to face Kendall. "I got the letter. I was going to tell you soon."

"It's okay."

"Richard College is in Dallas." She announced, almost too proudly in fact.

"I did not know that." Kendall mutters to himself.

Logan is too busy glaring at his mom until his dad decides to end their conversation. It didn't make the boys feel better. This news only made them realized that trouble might come to their relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

After the brunch, Logan and Kendall go for a swim in the lake while both of Logan's parents watch them from afar. Logan claps and whistles as he watches Kendall strip off his shirt and then jump into the water. He doesn't bother stripping at all and follows shortly after, leaping off the boat. When he brings his head back up to surface, Kendall pulls him close.

"That child's got too much spirit for a boy of his circumstance." Mrs. Mitchell said with a lot of disgust.

Mr. Mitchell shakes his head. "Nope, it's just summer love. If that's what you call it between two boys."

"Trouble is what that is. And a sin."

Hours later after they went swimming, Kendall is at home with his mom and sister. He looks outside the window to Logan arriving on his bike. He smiles and grabs a jacket before he walks out of the house, shutting the door behind him.

Logan runs over to him and links his arms around the blond's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Kendall deepens the kiss and wraps his arms around the boy's hips. As the two kiss soundly, Kendall uses this moment to back Logan up until he is against the door. He braced his hands on either side of Logan's head. He hums into the kiss when he feels the shorter boy's fingers thread through his hair.

A slight shiver escapes Logan's lips as Kendall lightly brushes his hands up and down his body while grinding their hips together. Logan is unable to stop himself from whimpering when he feels fingers trace the nubs through his shirt. He breaks the kiss, closing his eyes as he allows himself to get lost in the boy's touch.

Mrs. Knight's voice brings them back to Earth. "Is that Logie out there?"

They both lock eyes, ignoring her. Logan gets his breathing under control as Kendall looks at him curiously. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Okay."

* * *

Kendall drives them to an abandoned house, parking when they arrive. He turns off the gas and glances at Logan. "Wait here." And with that, get steps out of the car.

Logan watches the boy disappear into the house before he gets out of the car as well. He wanders around a little, spotting a nice lake. He stares up at the moon, loving the sight of everything. He turns and runs over to Kendall when he hears his name being called.

He's instructed to cover his own eyes as Kendall guides them into the house. He carefully steps inside, smiling. His curiosity is peaked when Kendall tells him to not open his eyes yet. He hears Kendall walk past him and place something down onto the floor.

"Okay." Kendall said. He holds his arms out when Logan opens his eyes. "The Windsor Plantation. It was built in 1772. Rumor has it that Francis Marion proposed to his wife right under these... uh these steps."

"Huh?" Logan asked as he moves forward to start climbing up one step. He gives a confused look when Kendall grabs his arm to still him.

"Watch out now. You be careful. These stairs are broken. Look at that." Kendall told him, pointing at some of them.

"This place is gigantic." Logan admits as he moves away from the steps.

"Yeah. A gigantic piece of shit." He smiled when Logan laughed at that. "Well it is. But I'm going to buy it one day and I will fix it up. All it needs is a new floor. And new walls and all."

"You sure about that?"

Kendall smirks at him. "Plumbing and electric."

Logan picks up a broken frame before facing him. "And furniture."

"Yes and furniture. But it's right on the water. And there's a big, old barn out there. I could turn that into my workshop."

"Well what me? Don't I get a say in this?" Logan asked, crossing his arms and giving a mock glare.

"You want a say in this?" Kendall asked him mockingly.

"Yes. I want a white house with blue shutters and a room overlooking the water. I want a big, old porch that wraps around the entire house. We can drink tea and watch the sun go down."

"Okay." Kendall agreed.

"You promise?"

Kendall nods as he gazes at him. Mm-hmm, I promise."

Logan grins at him. "Good." He moves away and walks over to a piano. "Wow." He pulls up a chair and sits down, looking down at the piano keys. Then he brings his hands down and starts playing a song, enjoying the sound coming from the instrument. He just focuses on the music, not noticing Kendall watching him play.

He smiles when he hears his lover walking over to him. His eyes flutter when Kendall leans down to slowly press soft kisses against the side of his face. "I can't play "Chopsticks" with you doing that." He stops playing and turns his head so he can kiss him. They don't stop kissing as Kendall turns him around until he has easier access. Logan wraps his arms around the boy's waist as he leans back against the chair.

They kiss for another few seconds before Kendall lowers his head to trail kisses along Logan's neck. The boy receiving the attention sighs in pleasure and tilts his head back to expose his neck more. Kendall, who decides that he wants to take this further, pulls back to look at him before he moves away.

Logan watches the younger boy look for a blanket. He stands up when Kendall finds one and spreads it out onto the floor. Their eyes remain locked on each other as Logan starts to unbutton his own shirt. He seems a little hesitant and nervous but knows that he wants this as well. He doesn't look away as he watches Kendall strip his shirt off as well. They proceed to undress in front of each other until they are both nude. Logan's eyes widen a little when he lowers his gaze to Kendall's cock, taking him in.

They both step onto the blanket, lowering themselves onto their knees. To get into they mood, they reach out to touch each other for a little. Then they pull each other into a slow, sensual kiss. Their lips do not break apart as Kendall lowers Logan onto his back.

Logan allows his fingers to tangle into the blond strands as they deepen the kiss. His breath hitches and he leans his head back when Kendall's hand slowly wanders down his body until it's between his legs. Short gasps escape him when he feels the long, nimble fingers curl around his member. "Um Kendall."

"Hmm?" Kendall hummed as he nuzzled the pale neck.

"I know that I want you to make love to me but I think you're gonna have to talk me through this." Logan admit nervously.

Kendall pulls himself up slightly to look down at him with concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Logan nodded eagerly.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. You didn't. You never could. I'm just having a lot of thoughts. I'm just... I'm just having a lot of... Never mind." He leans up to kiss his lips, wanting to stop himself from ruining this. But as soon as Kendall kisses him back, he stops. "Like what are you thinking? What are you thinking right now? Like right this second?"

"Uh." Kendall hides his face, leaning his forehead against the boy's neck again.

Logan rakes his fingers through his hair. "Did you know this was going to happen when you brought me here?"

Kendall lifts his head to stare down at him. "No."

"No. No, you didn't think about it?" Logan rambled on, getting antsy.

"Well of course I thought about it."

"You did? Well, what did you think? Uh, I'm talking too much, aren't I? Okay, okay. I'm going to shut up now. Mum's the word. Okay." Logan said all of this a little rapidly, his breathing quickening.

The boy on top of him looks down at him, starting to become unsure of this himself. "You alright?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Kendall said, leaning down to kiss him. He sighs when Logan turns his head away again.

"I just don't understand how come you're so quite." He sits up after Kendall moves away, looking at him with a surprised expression. "You don't have one thought at all? I'm going crazy over here but no, with you, everything's fine. You don't have a care in the world?" He leans his head against Kendall's shoulder when he sees the boy frown at the floor. "I'm sorry. I wanted this to be so perfect. Now I can't shut up."

Kendall isn't that upset at all though. "I love you. Did you know that?"

Logan nods his head slowly before he whispers. "I love you too. Yeah."

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Kendall suggested softly.

"No. I want to. I really do."

They both look at each other before their lips touch again. Logan allows himself to be pushed back down onto the floor.

Their kiss only lasts for a few more seconds before they hear someone calling out Kendall's name. They sit up, covering themselves when James barges in.

"What? James, get out of here!" Kendall snapped at him, not believing that their moment has been ruined.

"Look, I'm sorry but Logan's parents are going crazy. They got every cop in this town looking for him."

* * *

Half an hour later, both of the boys arrive at Logan's house. Logan gets out of the car and storms up to his house, Kendall on his trail. Logan finds his parents right when he is inside. "You sent the police for me?"

"Yes. It is two in the morning. We sent the police." Mrs. Mitchell explained, as if she did nothing wrong.

Mr. Mitchell walks over to the two of them. "Thank God, you're alright. Where have you been?"

Kendall watches this before he speaks up. "Mr. Mitchell. All of this is my fault." He ignores the look Logan shoots at him.

Logan's dad puts a hand up to silence him. "Would you give us a moment please?" I'd like to talk to my son. Alone, young man." He gestured to Logan. As Logan and his mom walk into another room, he thanks the Lieutenant. After they say their goodbyes, he turns to Kendall.

"Sir, it's really not his fault. I lost track of time." Kendall tried to explain.

"Sit down."

Kendall complies and walks into the living room. He finds a chair to sit on, worried and upset about what might happen. He listens to Logan arguing with his mom. His frown deepens when Mrs. Mitchell asks if he was a rapist which Logan answers no to.

Logan is trying not to lose it as his mom turns to his father. "He is out, fooling around with this boy at two in the morning. It has got to stop! I didn't spend 17 years of my life raising a son and giving him everything... so he could throw it away on a summer romance."

Logan is just shaking his head furiously. "Dad, come on!"

"He will wind up with his heart broken or with AIDS. Now he is a nice boy. He's a nice boy but he's..." Mrs. Mitchell paused, not sure how to say this nicely.

"He's what? He's what? Tell me." Logan exclaimed at her.

"He is trash, trash, trash. Not for you. Not for you. And he is a sin."

Kendall who is still listening, hears Logan yell back, "Sin?!"

When Logan tries to walk away, Mrs. Mitchell grabs him. "Don't touch me!."

"Now that is enough. You are not to see him anymore and that is final." She glared at Logan who shakes his head. "It is."

Logan pushes her away from him, tears starting to brim in his eyes. "No, it's not final! You are not going to tell who I'm going to love." He turns to his dad who questions what he just said. Logan ends up sounding pleaful. "Yes, Daddy. I love him. I love him." He feels a pain in his chest when he realizes how he stated his dad, knowing he hasn't been like this since he was little. And it kills him that it might end badly.

His dad only frowns. "He is not suitable for you."

Kendall can't bear anymore as he hears Logan repeating how much he loved him. He stands up and heads outside to his car.

Mrs. Mitchell looks at her son with pity. "You are seventeen. You don't know anything about love."

Logan scoffs. "And you do? You don't look at Dad the way I look at Kendall. You don't touch or laugh. You don't play. You don't anything about love if you see homosexuality as inhumane." He storms off before she can say anything else, surprised that Kendall isn't around. He starts calling for him, and walks outside.

Kendall who is about to get in his car turns when he hears Logan.

After walking down the steps, Logan approaches him. "Hey, hey. You leaving?" He starts sobbing when Kendall nods. "I'm so sorry." He looks up at Kendall when he feels hands lightly cupping his face. "I don't even know what to say. I'm humiliated by them."

Kendall shushes him and kisses his forehead. "It's all right."

"No, it's not alright."

"Yeah. It is. Shh." Kendall continues looking at the crying boy in front of him, stroking his cheek with a thumb. When Logan finally calms himself, he smiles. "I'm going to go."

"I don't want you to go." Logan protested, staying close to him.

"No, I need to think about some stuff." Kendall muttered before turning away.

Logan stops him and turns him back around. "What do you have to think about?" He frowns when Kendall avoids looking at him. "Come here. Talk to me. Talk to me."

"About what?" Kendall paused when he realizes it sounded a little harsh. "You're going away. Leaving me. I'm staying here. And I'm so happy that you're doing that. You're gonna have a million things to do. You got so much ahead of you."

"No, don't talk like that." Logan said sadly, shaking his head the whole time.

"It's true. I'm not going to have nice things. Fancy things. It doesn't... It's never going to happen for me. It's not in the cards for me."

Logan tries his best to convince him that next year will work out. "I don't have to go to school, okay. I can stay here."

"Yes you do. No Logan! You see that's exactly what I'm talking about."

"And you can come with me." Logan suggested, a hopeful look on his face.

"To Dallas." He gives Logan a look of disbelief when he nods his head. "What am I going to do in Dallas?"

"Be with me." It was more of a plea than a demand from Logan. He seems scared about where this is going.

Kendall shakes his head slowly. "Yeah... I don't know. We don't have to figure out this whole thing out. Finish out this summer and see what happens."

"S-So you're saying you want to break up?" Logan asked, not liking that his voice suddenly cracked.

"I'm saying we see how it goes later on." Kendall retaliated, though not sounding convincing at all.

Logan looks away from him. "I see."

Kendall gives him a sad look before he turns around to start heading to his car again.

"Please don't do this. You don't mean it. Oh Hell, if you're going to do it, why wait until the whole summer ends, huh?" Logan snapped at him as he started approaching him. He pushes Kendall away from the car. "Why don't you just do it right now? Huh?!"

Kendall turns toward him sharply after he is pushed. Instead of saying anything, he tries to get to his car without any combat.

Logan who is angry but not wanting to give up at the same time, pushes him repeatedly against the truck. He ignores as Kendall gives him a look that says he is crazy. "Come on, do it. Do it! Do it right now." He ends up slapping Kendall in the face before he proceeds hitting other parts of his body. His anger rises when Kendall messes with him by hitting himself. "Stop it! Stop it! Ugh!"

The tall blond just stands there, taking anything the brunette gave him. He knows in his mind he could never hurt the smaller boy.

His thoughts are interrupted when Logan pushes him once more. "You know what?! I'm going to do it! It's over. Okay? It's over!" He cowers when Kendall starts stalking toward him. "Don't you touch me! I hate you. I hate you!"

Kendall looks at him with so much hurt and starts getting into his car. "I'm gonna go."

Logan gets behind him and roughly pushes him all the way in before he slamming the door shut. "Why don't you just leave. Get out! Leave. Go, go!" He hollers as he kicks the side of the car. He takes a deep breath before all the anger fades from his face. He looks at Kendall through the window. "Wait, we're not really breaking up are we?" He tries to follow as much as he can when Kendall starts pulling out of the driveway. "This is just a fight we're having and tomorrow, it'll be like it never happened! Right?!"

He watches his first lover drive down the road, not being able to believe that it is actually over.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Present**

"Gone?" The older man asked Duke. He is a little distraught that this wonderful couple he's been hearing about are over. Yet, he wants to hear more. The two are walking outside now.

"Gone." Duke frowned and shook his head, turning his attention away from the book to look at the elder man.

"Oh. He must've been devastated. Heartbroken." He said with disappointment and sadness in his voice. "He was only trying to do the right thing."

"Yeah." Duke nodded and bit his lip, looking a little upset as well but also in a deep thought.

"What he really should've done though was tell his parents to go to Hell and just stick it where the sun don't shine." The man informed with a little smirk.

"Yeah. You're probably right. He should have." Duke agreed with a small chuckle before turning back to the book.

* * *

**The Past**

The next morning, Logan woke up to find his world completely changed. He glared at the men that were putting suitcases in a car outside. He strides out his rooms and storms down the steps, anger starting to boil inside of him. He finds his mom eating her breakfast in the dining room and walks over to the end of the long table.

"What's going on." The young boy asked her. Mrs. Mitchell looks up at him, thinking it was obvious. She wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"We're going home." The mature woman explained calmly. Logan frowns at her, not understanding how she doesn't seem sad about it. He is also confused that they're getting ready to leave already and tries not to panic.

"No. We're not supposed to leave for another week." He insisted but she looks away as if she didn't hear a thing he just said.

"Get dressed and then come back down to have some breakfast." She ordered with a nonchalant tone. She looks at their servant who comes over to get her plate. "Willow will pack your things."

Willow gives a fake smile and nods her head.

"I'd be happy to pack your stuff up, Mister Logan." She said, looking a little to cheerful. Logan can tell that she doesn't really want to do her job.

"No, it's okay. I don't want you to pack my things. I don't want you to touch my stuff, okay?" Logan demanded softly before he turns back to his mom. "I am not going. I can be a doctor here. This state has pretty good colleges."

"Yes, you are." Mrs. Mitchell scolded her son. She doesn't seem afraid and remains calm when Logan picks up the morning newspaper and slams it against the table.

"No, I'm not!" Logan exclaimed. He doesn't care if he sounds like a child anymore. He wants to stay here and try to fix things with Kendall. He gets more frustrated when his mom's expression remains the same.

"Logan, you are going whether you like it or not. Now, even if Hortense has to drag you while you're kicking and screaming, you're going." She said. She goes to take the newspaper from the mad boy, seeing that the conversation is settled. Logan throws it down on the floor harshly and turns away to walk upstairs, almost running into Willow.

A couple hours later, Logan asks his parents to if they will allow him to at least let him say goodbye to James before they leave. When they give him their permission, he quickly leaves the house and takes the bike to where Kendall and James work. He arrives shortly and gets off his bike when he sees James digging. Logan frantically runs over to him while shouting out for him.

James was just about to dig but looks up when he hears his name being called and finds Logan running towards him.

"James! Where's Kendall?" The frantic boy asked, looking around for him. He sighs when he doesn't see him and turns back to James.

"He's out delivering a load. What's going on?" James asked with concern.

"I'm leaving town." He explained, giving up on trying to look for Kendall. James frowns, obviously upset about the news.

"Leaving?" James stuttered as he focuses only on Logan, not believing any of this. "When?"

"Now, right now... like today." His defeated friend admitted. He hears a car honk and turns to see his parents. He turns back to James, looking desperate. "Look, I need you to tell Kendall something, okay? I need you to tell him that I love him still. And tell him that I'm so sorry for everything." Logan notices James looking uncomfortable about this task.

"Look, I was up with him all night, Logan. I've never seen him so low. It was a bit annoying since I can't ever make him do anything when he sulks. It's over. Don't make it harder than it already it is for him." He sees hurt in the other boy's eyes.

"No. No, it's not over. James, we had a fight last night. No, we said some things we didn't mean, but it's not over, It can't be." Logan pleaded.

"It is. Leave it alone. Let it go." James suggested. He and Logan turn when they hear another honk. Logan walks over until his parents can hear.

"I'm coming. Mom, I'm coming!" He shouted, getting annoyed with them. He walks back over to James, looking distressed.

"Look, he understands. It's hard but he really does. Summer is over and it's time to go home. I promise, if he wants to talk, he'll write. If not..." James shrugged, not sure what else to say. He gives Logan a sad look as he watches him nod.

"Okay. Okay, can you just... can you just tell him that I love him, then? Can you do that for me?" Logan begged. The younger boy nods, taking all that in.

"I will do that. I'll tell him." He confirms. When Logan reaches over to hug him around the neck, he hugs the shorter boy back tightly. Logan pulls away after a few seconds.

"Goodbye, James." And with that, he runs off to the car. He gives his friend one more glance before he gets in. The two friends who were never going to see each other again, keep their gaze on each other as the car pulls out of the construction area.

Unfortunately, Kendall arrives just minutes later. James waits till he walks over to him and tells him everything that just happened. As soon as Kendall hears that Logan took off already, he drops everything he is doing and gets in his truck as fast as possible. He drives to the Mitchell manor, only to find the house completely vacant when he gets there.

* * *

Summer romances end for all kinds of reasons. But when all is said and done, they have one thing in common. They are shooting stars. A spectacular moment of lights in the heavens, a fleeting glimpse of eternity. And in a flash, they're gone.

Kendall was desperate. He wrote to Logan that he was sorry and stupid for breaking up with him. He wrote to him that he still loved him and that he wanted to see him. And that if he wrote back, he would come to wherever he was. He wrote one letter a day for a year. 365 letters. But they all went unanswered. There were days when Kendall saw his mailman, Mr. Bitters, and ask him constantly if anything came in. It destroyed him little by little each time the answer was "No."

Finally, after a year of silence, he decided to put it all behind him and start a brand new life. So he wrote a farewell letter. And he and James packed their bags and headed for Atlanta.

The two were able to find a similar job in there and were only working there for a few months before one day they heard about the war going on. They decided to two years of chasing Rommel through the North African desert, they were deployed to Patton's Third Army in Europe. The friendship between the two ended when James died in the battle.

* * *

Logan was in his third year of college when he decided to volunteer as a nurse's aide. To him, the broken men with shattered bodies, who filled the ward were all Kendall. Or someone who fought beside him in the jungle or frozen snow swept forward. The ward is where he meets his second love.

He was just checking up on some of the patients. His next patient was a blonde girl named Peggy who he knows is an Army nurse. Logan looks at her nursing history and sees that she needs to have some liquids by now. He walks over to the head of her bed and wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm going to lift you up. Ready?" Logan explained and when she nods, he carefully sits her up. Then he brings her forward until her legs are hanging off the side of her bed. After he makes sure she's okay, he gets a cup of water and holds it while sips at it through a straw. As he, places the cup aside, she speaks up.

"Mister, can I ask you a question? I noticed that you didn't have a wedding band on and I was wondering if um we can go out?" She asked courageously. Logan blinks, not sure of what to think. He still thinks about Kendall but maybe it's time for him to move on.

"Excuse me?" He asked, just in case he heard her wrong. She gives him a flirty smile.

"On a date? Now before you say no, I'll have you know I'm an excellent dancer and my intentions are completely dishonorable." She explained herself in case he wasn't sure or he was hesitant.

Logan decides that she needs to relax, so helps her lay back down.

"Okay, okay. Come on. Let's have you get better, then we'll talk about a date." Logan promised her. Inside, he is feeling confused since his first love was with a man. The way he sees it though, is that gender shouldn't matter.

A few weeks later, Logan is walking with Carlos and some of his other friends after school. Carlos is a bit older than him but ever since his move, he's the closest friend Logan has ever had. They goof off and have fun with each other. They also had a lot in common when it came to sports.

Logan catches a girl standing by a pretty expensive car. She's dressed in her military uniform. His friends are staring at her admirably.

"Would you get a load of her?"

"She is one pretty lady."

"Logan, I think she is watching you."

"What is she doing here?"

She ignores the rest of the other boys and focuses on Logan. "Oh, Mister?"

Logan stops walking and smiles at her. He has never met someone as pretty as her. She has blond hair and brown eyes, her figure is slim. She notices this and smiles back.

"I'm feeling all better now. Now, how about that date?" She asked, hope in her voice. Logan's smile widens.

Logan was surprised with how quickly he fell in love with Peggy. She was beautiful, smart, funny, sophisticated, and lovely. She also came from old Southern money and was fabulously wealthy.

One night, they go out clubbing with their parents. They're just laughing and listening to the band that is playing. Logan's mother takes her father's hand and leads him to the dance floor. Peggy moves her chair close to Logan's so it's easy for them to talk.

"Logan, I've been thinking a lot about why we shouldn't get married." She said with a playful tone. Logan grins and decides to go along with it.

"Okay, I give up. Why shouldn't we get married, huh?" He questioned her.

"Well see, that's the thing, I couldn't think of anything at first. And then, it just dawned on me. Your parents..." She stopped when Logan gave her a confused look.

"My parents?" He asked, looking back at his parents before looking back at the woman beside him.

"Your old mom and dad. You see, the problem is that they love me. I'm exactly the type of woman they want you to end up with. You know, I'm wealthy, I'm in the health field, from the South, and got a really decent job. You know I'm a really incredible dancer. I'm a smart lady. You look great." She laughed when Logan pretended to gag.

"So what's the problem, huh?" Logan asked sarcastically, laughing as well.

"Now just this, if you marry me... Now listen close. If you marry me, then you will have lost a life long battle of defiance against them." She whispered to him, while glancing at his mom who is waiting for the moment.

"Oh, God. What are we going to do?" Logan inquired with fake worry, not understanding where this is going. Peggy shakes her head and drinks her wine.

"I do not know." She said with a small grin. The two listen to the music for a little before Peggy turns to Logan again. "See Logan, I think... damn it, I think you have to marry me. I think you need to marry me." She almost laughs when he gives her a challenging look.

"I do, why?" He continued to quiz her.

"Because if you do, you parents will always know the unhappiness that you feel for not being able to disappoint them." She clarified happily. Logan nods and smirks at her.

"I think you may have overlooked one minor detail. You see, you usually have to speak with the parents about that first. And I think you may have overestimated their affection for you."

"Oh, I don't think so because I talked with them already and they agreed." Peggy smugly explained. Logan gives her a puzzled look and looks at his parents who are smiling at both of them. "One more thing." She takes his hands when he looks back at her. "I love you. Will you marry me? I know I kid around a lot, but I'm crazy about you. Marry me? Make me the happiest woman in the world. Please. It's okay if you don't have a ring now but please say yes. Do you want to marry me?"

Logan smiles and pulls her close. "Yes. I want to marry you, I will." That's all he says as he brings both of them into a kiss. He laughs when she pulls away excitedly and runs off to the stage. He calls out to his mom who is already stalking towards him. Peg tells the composer to stop the band and reaches out for the microphone.

"Excuse me. I'd like everyone here to know that this young gentleman and I are getting married." She smiled when everyone cheered including Logan.

Logan agreed with all of his heart but could not understand why at the very moment he said yes, Kendall's face came to his mind.

* * *

Mrs. Knight and Katie are on the porch when they see a familiar figure coming down their driveway. They run over excitedly and each take a turn giving Kendall a hug.

"My baby. Oh, good to see you. Let me see you. You bleeding anywhere? No? Everything good? Oh I love you." Mrs. Knight said before she is pulled into another hug by her son. She pulls away after a few seconds and wraps her arm around him. "Come on, there's something I got to show you. Come on." Kendall allows himself to be led back into his old home. He looks around when he is inside, confused with why it looks a bit empty.

"What's going on, Mom? What is this?" He watches his mom pull out a paper and looks at it after she hands it to him.

"I sold the house, dear." She confessed. Kendall looks up at her with a sad look.

"You sold the house? Why?" He questioned her, wondering how much has changed since he left.

"Gotta be out by the end of the month. Between that and your GI Bill, you ought to be able to get it now." She smiled when Kendall gave her a puzzled look.

"Get what?" Kendall asked, crossing his arms. Mrs. Knight gives him an obvious look.

"Your dream house. The Windsor Plantation." When Kendall tries to argue, she interrupts him. "Now, don't give me that, I don't want to hear about it. I already talked to the bank, they're gonna give you the loan. And yes, Katie and I already talked about this. She's okay with it, honey."

"I can't let you sell your own house though." He protested. Mrs. Knight shakes her head.

"It's already done. It's a good thing. You should do it." She frowns when he doesn't give up.

"Wait a second. You sell the house, where are you gonna live?" He asked with worry, only to be laughed at.

"Don't be silly. With you, what do you think? Somebody's got to help you fix it up." Mrs. Knight is only met with a hug after that.

Kendall looked at the house but only saw one thing... Logan. He decided right there to fulfill his life-long dream. He would rebuild the old house from the ground up. And when Noah went to get the building plans approved, fate stepped in and dealt him a sweet card. He was taking a bus to the store to get some supplies but he catches a glimpse of a man walking down the street. A man who looks like Logan."

He acts on this quickly and walks to the front of the bus.

"Stop the bus! Stop the bus." He demanded the bus driver who continued on driving.

"Sorry, Mac, I can't stop the bus until I get to the depot." He frowned at Kendall who is shaking his head frantically.

"No, no, no, please stop the bus now. Please! Now, damn it!" Kendall egged on. He looks around and sighs when no one helps him out.

"Do you understand English, pal? No one gets off till we get to the depot. Now sit down." The bus driver snapped at him. Kendall ignores him and practically forces the bus to stop on his own before jumping out. He runs across the street, not caring that he almost gets ran over. After he is on the sidewalk, he runs down the path in search of him.

A few minutes pass by and Kendall stops in front of a restaurant, panting. Something from the corner of his eye causes him to look through the window. He watches with a smile as his first love walks around the restaurant, only to have it slowly disappear when he watches him greet a woman. He examines with aghast as the woman pulls him into a long kiss before they sit down. He walks away, feeling more depressed than ever but also knowing what he's got to do.


	6. Chapter 6

After seeing Logan that day, something inside Kendall snapped. He got the notion into his head that if he restored the old house where they had come that night, Logan would find a way to come back to him. Some called it a labor of love. Others called it something else. But in fact, Kendall had gone a little mad.

**The Present**

"Excuse me. It's time to eat." The nurse's voice caused Duke and his new friend to look up from the book. Lunch will be served in the Sun Room today." And with that, the two men walked there together. After they find seats for each other, Duke gets a plate of food for the other resident. He holds out the plate to him when he is in front of him.

"The melon is good. I had a bite." Duke suggested to him before he sat down across from him. But the older man just seemed interested in the book only.

"Did they ever see each other again? Kendall and Logan?" He asked with a lot of hope in his eyes. Duke gives him a pointed look.

"Now you don't want me to spoil the end of the story before I get to the good part, do you?" Duke opens up the book again, looking for the page he stopped at. "Where did I leave off?"

**The Past**

When Kendall's mother died in November, the house and his sister was all he had. In time, Kendall finished the house. He took a good look at what he had accomplished, got rip-roaring drunk for days, thought seriously about setting it on fire, then finally put the house up for sale.

"I'm prepared to you offer you this much." Said a man who was interested in buying the house. Kendall had a number of interested buyers, but he always found a reason not to sell it to them.

"No." He answered simply. Either the bids were too low, or if they met his asking price, he felt it was worth a lot more. It wasn't long before a woman came to look at the house as well. She seemed really interested and wanted it as soon as possible.

"It's a lot of money, but I'll take it." She pronounced happily. Kendall just looks down at the ground and she could tell that wouldn't do at all either. A few weeks later, a married couple stops by next and offer something more.

"Fifty thousand dollars." The man offered, looking smug but a little excited as well. He was expecting to see Kendall smile but he only crossed his arms and leaned against his car.

"That's more than my asking price though." Kendall claimed, not sounding amused at all. The husband and wife just look at him with a small smirk.

"That's right. It's a great deal more." The husband spoke up again. He started backing up when Kendall turned to his truck and pulled out his hockey stick. Him and his wife head to their car as fast as they can when he moves closer to them, looking like he is about to swing.

"No one in their right mind would do that. I will not have some lunatic living in my house." Kendall scolded both of them, happy that they're already pulling out of the drive way.

He worked out his frustration with life on the creek every morning. And in the evenings, to temper the sting of loneliness, there was Jo Taylor. Jo was a war widow who lived in Quail Ridge, a town away. The two just got done with sleeping with each other. Jo stands up and puts a robe on before walking to the kitchen to get both of them a drink.

"So you want to go out tomorrow?" She asked. Kendall shakes his head and just looks at her, deadpanned.

"I got to work." He answered simply. Jo nods and gets two glasses out.

"Well, we could down to the river if you want to." She insisted next, wondering why they never hung out anywhere else. Kendall just remains the same.

"Next week, sometime." He responded blandly, not understanding how she can't see that these are just late night hookups.

"Maybe we could take a drive somewhere?" She continued persisting and Kendall glares at her back.

"No." He stated with a hint of annoyance. He just believed that anything they would do, would just remind him of Logan. And that would just kill him.

"Well, I'm just asking you." Jo expressed defensively. After she pours the drinks, she walks back into the bedroom to hand him his glass before laying down on the bed. She sighs and leans her head against his shoulder. She looks up at him after a few moments of silence passed by. "What do you want then, Kendall?" He stares at his glass a little longer before glancing down at her.

"What do you mean, what do I want?" He asked weakly. Jo just continues to look at him.

"From me." She continued. When he doesn't answer, she looks down for a second before returning her gaze to him. "Sometimes when you talk to me, you don't even see me. Look, a woman knows when a man looks into her eyes and sees someone else." Kendall turns his attention to his drink again before focusing on her again.

"Now you know I want to give you all the things that you want, right. But I can't, because they're gone... they're broken. All right?" He questioned her but kept quiet for the rest of the night when she turned away from him.

* * *

Logan just looks at his reflection when he hears the curtains being pulled back so everyone can see how the tuxedo looked on him. He turns around to see everyone's reaction but all they're doing is staring at him. He shuffles uncomfortably.

"Is it the tuxedo tie?" He jumps slightly when every men and women stride over to him. One of the women smile and grabs onto his shoulders.

"Are you kidding? You're the perfect groom." She complimented. Logan sighs with relief and smiles as they all make a comment on his clothes. Then a man grabs a hold of him.

"Wait until Peggy sees you in this, she's just going to melt. She won't be able to take her eyes off you. Or her hands." He joked with a grin. Logan can't help but chuckle at that and he gives him a light punch on the shoulder. A woman who is holding a newspaper shows the front cover to him.

"Have you seen this morning's paper? The "Daily Journal" says that you are going to be the social highlight of the season!" She stated excitedly. Logan turns to look at his mom who seems very surprised but delighted.

"Of the season? This is gonna be a celebration the likes of which this town's never seen!" Mrs. Mitchell announced proudly, glancing at Logan who turns back to the others.

"She doesn't plan, she plots, doesn't she?" Logan poked fun at as he took the paper. His eyes widen at the next headline. "Mom, look, the Governor's coming." She doesn't seem shocked by that though.

"He better be. Let me see." She demanded. Logan nods and opens the other half of the page to see a picture of Kendall standing beside a house he once described to him. He doesn't hear his mother saying, "Oh boy." since he is shocked enough to end up fainting.

Later in the evening, he is just sitting in a tub with an expressionless face. Others time, he'd just glance at the photo of Kendall. He's not sure how he is feeling and doesn't know if he could even describe it if he tried.

The next day, he is in the building where his fiance works. He walks to one of the workers and asks him if he can escort him to Peggy's office. When he is there a few minutes later, he enters the office, only to be surprised by seeing other people speaking with her. Peggy stands up and walks over, leaning up to kiss him.

"Well, hello. Dear, I didn't know you were coming." She said with confusion on her face. Logan shakes his head, feeling embarrassed and guilty.

"No. I'm... I'm so sorry, I should have called." He explained to the others that were waiting for her. She doesn't seem mad though and pulls him close to her.

"Honey, what are you talking about? You don't have to call." She comforted him before turning to her co-workers. "Could you guys give us a minute?" Luckily, they don't seem bothered and they greet Logan as they exit the office. Peggy leads him to a chair and sits down at her desk. "So what's up?" Logan thinks quietly to himself, wondering the same before looking at her.

"I-I don't sing anymore. I used to sing all the time. I really loved that." He confessed hesitantly to her. She seems surprised by the confession.

"I did not know that. So paint." She suggested, a little confused with what was stopping him. Logan gives her a small grin.

"I will. I'm going to start." He stands up and walks to the corner of the office, rubbing his face. Peggy looks at him with concern and confusion.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. He turns to her again and moves close to her desk.

"I need to get away for a while. I need to take care of a few things. I need to clear my head. You know my brain, needs a rest sometimes." He clarified. Peggy stands up and strides over to him.

"Okay, should I be worried? Are you sure you're alright?" When Logan nods, she continues. "Then go. Take your time, do whatever you need to do. It's okay to be nervous, all right? It's normal to get cold feet before your wedding." She is then pulled into a kiss by a few seconds, he pulls back to look down at her.

"No, no second thoughts, huh-uh. I love you. I'm going to be back from Seabrook in a couple of days, okay?" He lied carefully but kept his gaze on her so she didn't notice.

A couple hours later, Logan is pulling up on a driveway. He gets out of his car and takes his time inspecting the white house from outside. He doesn't notice Kendall coming out as he continues this for a few minutes but he does turn to look at him when it feels like someone has been watching him for a while.

"Hello." Logan greeted him with a courageous smile. He doesn't look away even when a stare and silence is only given to him. "I saw your picture in the paper, the one with you and the house. And I just wanted to come and see if you were okay." Kendall only continues to watch him. "I mean, I wasn't in the neighborhood or anything." Logan's smile falters when it starts getting uncomfortable. "I just... So are you okay?" When he doesn't answer him again, he just nods. "Okay, good. I'm a stupid idiot. I shouldn't have come."

And with that, he turns around to get back in his car, wanting to just get out of here since this was a mistake. Once he's in the car, he just starts driving without thinking and ends up knocking over a wooden fence. Kendall doesn't even laugh or anything. He just walks over to Logan's side and looks down at him through the window.

"You want to come in?" He asked calmly. Logan who was probably hyperventilating, nods eagerly.

"Okay."

* * *

**The Present**

Duke closes the book when he notices the time. The man across from him is just looking at him.

"This is a good story. I love it so far." He complimented softly. Duke smiled at that, hoping his plan is working so far.

"I'm glad you like it." He stated. He adjusts his glasses as he watches his friend think deeply.

"I've heard it before. Perhaps more than once? It sounds so familiar." He glances up at Duke when he hears him hum.

"Yes." He confirmed but before he can say more, the nurse comes back to greet them both before she turns her attention to Duke.

"The Doctor needs to see you." She informed him with a small grin. The other man glances at her with confusion.

"Who? Me?" He questioned? The nurse shakes her head and gestures toward Duke.

"No, him." She corrected him kindly but it doesn't stop him from looking a little upset.

"But he hasn't finished reading his story yet. It's really good, so far." His disappointment disappears when Duke gives him a comforting look.

"I'll read some more when I'm through with the doctor. This shouldn't take too long. Don't you go away. I'll be right back." He stands up and walks out of the Sun Room. The nurse turns her attention to the older man who is still sitting.

"While you waiting, maybe you'd like to play the piano for a few minutes. You do like that." She recommended but he just remains in the same spot.

"I do? I don't know any tunes." He described to her but at least he didn't sound upset anymore. She smiles down at him.

"You do know how to read music though." She announced proudly.

While she gets ready to help him do this, Duke sits in the office for half an hour until a doctor comes inside the examination room.

"Who are you?" He asked, not sure if he's seen him before or not. The doctor shows his name tag.

"I'm Dr. Hollywood, one of the new attending physicians. We haven't met, so I thought I'd examine you myself." He opens his up the medical history and looks through it. "Okay, so I see here that you've had two heart attacks over the last eighteen months." Duke nods and looks at him.

"Yeah, minor ones, I think one was angina." He told him and keeps his attention away from the doctor who gets his stethoscope ready.

"Any complications?" He inquired of him and Duke just crosses his arms.

"Nope, feel fine." He admits without hesitation in his voice. Dr. Hollywood nods and places the diaphragm over the apex of his heart, instructing him to inhale and exhale. After he does, the device is moved to another part of his chest. Then he repeats the same action before the doctor places the diaphragm on his back. He takes one final breath before the device is pulled away. The doctor then writes down the vital signs.

"Terrific, terrific. You still taking your medication?" He checked for his job's sake even though he knows Duke always does.

"Every day, twice a day." He declared rapidly. After Dr. Hollywood is done charting this, he turns to him again.

"Okay, you can put your shirt back on. So I understand that you read to Mr. Mitchell." He looked for verification. After Duke has his shirt on, he looks at the doctor.

"Yeah, to help him remember. You think it won't help, don't you?" He asked but not shocked when he hears a sigh.

"No. I don't." Dr. Hollywood responded truthfully but Duke gives him a superior look.

"He remembers, Doc. I read to him and he remembers. Not always, but he remembers." He stated this proudly but the doctor is still looking at him with so much doubt.

"But senile dementia is irreversible. It's degenerative. After a certain point, its victims don't come back." He tried to reason with him but he won't have any of it.

"Yeah, that's what they keep telling me." He grunted but not having his confidence shot down yet.

"Well, I just don't want you to get your hopes up. Just trying to look out for you." He explained with concern but Duke just gets up and fixes his collar.

"Well, thanks, Doc, but you know what they say? Science goes only so far and then comes God. Then comes God. Damn, I forgot to turn the page for him. You through with me?"

As he says this, Mr. Mitchell starts playing the piano. Just as Duke was about to leave, the doctor speaks up.

"I guess they flipped that page." He guessed but Duke knew what it was and he smiled.

"No, that he's playing by memory."

* * *

**The Past**

Kendall and Logan are drinking tea while sitting in the living room. Logan decides to save the awkwardness for later and speaks up.

"Her name is Peggy. My fiance." He reluctantly expressed and not with as much joy as he should have. Kendall gave his old smirk and looked impressed a little.

"Peggy. I heard about it in the newspaper. She was the Army Nurse, right?" He checked for clarification, surprised that he is hiding his jealousy well. The man across from him nods.

"Yeah, the nurse." Logan confirmed before taking a sip of his tea. Kendall just shrugs, the smirk on his face never faltering.

"Wow, your parents must really love her." He insisted smugly, hoping to find sadness or disappointment on the other guy's face.

"She's a really good woman, Kendall. How she risks her own life to take care of people. You would really like her, I think." Logan said with admiration in his voice and a smile forming on his face. Kendall's smirk vanishes.

"You love her?" He regrettably questioned. He feels something break inside of him when he nods.

"Yeah, I do. I love her, very much." Logan answers with a lot of passion in his voice, believing that Kendall is falling for this. The younger of the two, pretends that he needs to stretch and groans before placing his arms back down.

"Well, that's that. You marry Peggy and we can be friends. Right?" He contested. Logan nods with an odd look on his face.

"Right." He agreed and silently cursed to himself for doing that quickly before he looks down at the cup in his hands. Kendall decides to take the next step and be brave.

"You hungry at all? Want to stay for dinner?" He impeached and is relieved when Logan agrees to stick around longer.

Hours later, the two men are drinking beer as they eat their dinner. Kendall has not taken his eyes off Logan since they started. The flushed man across from him is just done with his first bottle and he places it beside him.

"I have to warn you, I'm a cheap drunk. A couple more of these and you're gonna be carrying me right out of here." He warned Kendall, who just had a teasing look on his face now.

"Well, you go slow then, I don't want to have to take advantage of you." He smugly replied and he could've sworn the flush on Logan's cheeks deepened.

"You wouldn't dare. I'm a married man." Logan reminded him with a skeptical tone. Kendall takes another sip of his third beer and nods his head.

"Not yet." He corrected him, only to have a wedding band flashed at him. He manages not to show the sadness he is feeling and only gazes at him fondly. Logan seems to notice this as he is taking another sip as well and he grins at him.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, though something told him he already knew. To show he was not feeling shy, Kendall takes another chug of his beer.

"Just memories. This room." He grins as the other man looks around the room before turning to look at him with wide eyes.

"This... is this where we... This is the room?" Logan stuttered his question out and looked at the piano Kendall was gesturing to with his bottle before he picks up his own bottle again. "Huh." He takes a large gulp of his drink, starting to feel nervous. Kendall almost laughs at that but just sighs happily.

"I'm fool." He announced and Logan says he is too.

"_I'd throw a rope around the moon, and pull it closer. Whatever it takes to be with you._" Kendall sung his third song that he wrote himself, out to Logan. The two were sitting outside on the porch, just enjoying their peaceful time together. Logan looks down at his lap, a sad smile on his face.

"It was real, wasn't it? You and me. Such a long time ago, we were just a couple of kids. But we really loved each other, didn't we?" As he asked his last question, he let his eyes linger on Kendall's face. The two at each other with admiration until Logan clears his throat. "I should go." He allows himself to be escorted to his car after he stands up. "Goodbye." He is about to get in the car but turns when Kendall speaks up.

"Do you think you could back tomorrow morning? There's some place I'd like to show you. Please?" He begged softly and Logan nods.

"Okay." He answered before getting into the car. They glance at each other before Logan pulls out of the driveway. This time, Kendall watches him leave, but only with a smile on his face.

* * *

_**Okay, I feel like I got better during the last two chapters. I want more reviews at least before I continue to see what everyone thinks of this so far. And when I get them, I will gladly post the next chapter, including the love scene we are all waiting for. Either way, thank you so much for your support.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Present**

"_Kendall stayed up all night contemplating the certain agony he knew would be his, if he were to lose him twice._" Duke read, only to be stopped by his friend who is sitting outside with him. There is a hopeful look on his face but he also seems to be pondering.

"I really wish I could just figure out how this story ends." He stated, musing silently after. They both look up when the nurse walks on over to them.

"Your children are here to see you." She announced politely. Logan gives her a puzzled look, knowing he doesn't have any of his own.

"Children?" He asked, seeing a few younger people. Duke closes the book when he realizes them and sits up. The nurse turns her attention to the older man before gesturing towards Duke.

"Not yours, his." She explained softly before waving the group over. Logan nods, an understanding look on his face. He is just about to excuse himself before Duke looks at him.

"Do you mind?" He asked him with a grin on his face. A smile appears on the other resident's face after he is asked that.

"I would love to meet them. Thank you." He responded as he watched Duke stand up and walk over to greet and hug his family. Sadness courses through him. He can't remember if he has had any recent visits. When one of the women walk over to him, he holds his hand out. "Hi, I'm Logan." He smiles when she shakes his hand gently.

"Hi, I'm Mary Allen." She greeted him. A little disappointment is shown on her face but she manages to quickly cover it up. Logan luckily doesn't notice.

"Mary Allen, nice to see you." He repeated back. He watches her stand beside two kids before another person comes up to greet him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Maggie." She introduced herself and Logan is still smiling as he shakes her hand.

"Maggie, how are you?" He inquired before he is addressed by a little girl. "Hello, dear." She has a smile on her face as she stands in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Davanee." She presented and Logan gives her a surprised look, not knowing another person with that name.

"That's a really beautiful name." He complimented her, only to be suddenly hugged by a young boy. He chuckles lightly as he embraced him back. "Oh how sweet, thank you." When the little boy walks away, Logan turns his attention to a guy who has just been watching this all happen. "And who might this be?"

The man in the glasses just gives a small wave. "I'm Edmond." Logan nods and his smile faltering.

"Hi, Edmond." He greeted back before just sitting back. He waits to see the family interact with Duke but they are only staring at him with smiles on their faces, like they were expecting something. When a few seconds of this passes by, Logan shifts uncomfortably. "You know, I think I'll run on up and take my afternoon nap, all right?" He looks relieved when the nurse walks over to help him stand up.

"Come on, honey, let's go. There we go." She encouraged him. Duke, who was staring at Logan the whole time, speaks up.

"I'll read some more later." He promised him. Logan just nods before glancing at the family one more time, giving them a final smile.

"I'm so happy to meet you all." He expressed before with the help of his nurse, walks away. Duke's family gives him a goodbye. When he isn't in their presence anymore, the blonde woman turns to Duke.

"He seems good today." She voiced her opinion. Duke who was watching Logan disappear, turns to look at her when he hears her. He nods, though knowing what is going to come.

"He is good. I don't know, there's something about today. I can feel it. Maybe it's a day for a miracle." He conveyed while looking at his family. One of his daughters doesn't seem to believe it and has a pleading look on her face.

"Daddy, come home. Dad doesn't even know us. He doesn't recognize you. He'll never understand." She complained. His other daughter speaks up before she can upset him.

"This is crazy, you living here." She explained as kindly as possible. Edmond nods at this, watching his father with concern.

"Yeah, you know we'll all help with Dad. We can take shifts visiting." His hopes are shot down when Duke sighs.

"Look, guys, that's my Logie in there. I'm not leaving him. This is my home now. Your father is my home."

* * *

**The Past  
**

Logan storms unlocks his hotel door as soon as he hears the phone ring and enters his room quickly before picking up the phone. "Hello?" He has a confused look on his face when he hears a woman on the other line greeting him back. "Uh, who is this?"

"It's Peggy. Were you expecting a call from someone else?" She asked suspiciously and Logan sits down on his bed, chuckling nervously.

"Uh, nobody, l... I just... I'm just surprised. How... how did you find me?" He asked, forgetting about his cover up. Peggy seems to fall for it and nods.

"Well, there's only one hotel in Seabrook. And when you didn't call, I got worried. Where you been? Are you all right? You know, I feel like an idiot, because I called your hotel about a hundred times." She questioned him, still skeptical about this. Logan fights not to roll his eyes, knowing how she can be a little dramatic sometimes.

"Oh, I'm doing well." He reassured her, not being able to figure out what else to say. Peggy waits a few more seconds but he doesn't say more.

"Is there anything you want to tell me? Anything at all?" She inquired, surprised that he hasn't told her anything about his trip so far. Logan, who is being clueless just ponders on this for a second.

"Nope. Nothing at all." He uttered out. He only prays that she doesn't suspect anything bad.

"No? You sure?" Peggy cross-examined, but with a flirtatious tone. Logan gives a fake smile, not realizing she wouldn't be able to tell if he was or not.

"Peggy, I love you. Should I call you tomorrow?" He offered, mad at himself for not really wanting to. When she tells him that would be good, he hangs up the phone.

The next day, as promised, Logan shows up at Kendall's house. After he is done pulling up the driveway, he gets out of his car. "Kendall. Kendall!" He called out for him. When he doesn't hear a response, he walks into the barn. He takes his time to admire all of the furniture. As he looks at a dresser, there is a creak from up above. He turns around to find Kendall on the upper floor. He watches the younger man climb down a ladder. The two just smile at each other for a few seconds.

"Well, we better get going, the rain's coming in."

Half an hour later, they're at the center of the lake. Logan is just taking in the beauty of the sight around him as Kendall paddles the small boat while watching him. It's been a long time since either of them have felt so peaceful. A huge smile appears on Logan's face as they pass a bunch of white geese. Kendall takes a second to stare at them as well before his attention returns to the smaller man across from him. "You like it?" A grin appears on his face when he nods.

"It's spectacular. It is actually like a dream." Logan stated as he looked at Kendall, his smile widening.

"Did you want to feed them?" Kendall suggested to him, a fond expression on his face. He picks up a bundle of bread he wrapped up in a cloth. He finds it adorable when he sees Logan getting excited, like he would when he was younger.

"Yeah. I would." He answered, taking the bread from him. He positions himself so he is at the end of the boat and unwraps the cloth so he can start tossing little pieces of bread. After a full minute passes by, he faces Kendall again. "What are they all doing here?" The genius already knew this but for some reason, he just wanted to hear him talk. Kendall shrugs, trying to figure it out himself.

"I have no idea. They're supposed to migrate to the Guatemala sound." He explained to the best of his ability. Logan gives him a small pout.

"They won't stay here?" He asked. Kendall grins when he notices the pout on the other man's face.

"No. They'll go back where they came from." He spoke weakly, admiring some of the physical changes Logan went through. He keeps his eyes on him when he goes back to feeding the geese. After Logan feels like he fed them enough, he gives the blonde all his attention, examining his face.

"You are different." He confessed. Kendall blinks at him, slightly shocked by that.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, curious about what he thinking. Logan shakes his head, not wanting to say more than he should.

"Just the way you look. Everything. Though um, your green eyes are still lovely as ever." He complimented him, gazing him now. For the first time in years, he sees him blushing. Kendall clears his throat and gives him his signature smirk.

"You look too, but in a good way." He praised him. Logan shakes his head, knowing what he meant by that and looks down at his lap before glancing up at him again.

"You know, you're kinda the same though." He admitted shyly. "And you really did it. Everything. The house... it's admirable what you did." His heart flutters when Kendall shrugs and gives him a knowing look.

"Well I promised you I would." He claimed, his expression getting serious. Logan nods and bites his lip, feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden. He turns away and starts throwing some bread again. Kendall looks up at the sky when he hears thunder and lets out a sigh.

"Oh great. Just great. We got to go." He declared before grabbing the oars.

The two stay silent as he stars padding them both back. Sadly, they're only halfway back to the house when they hear thunder again. Before they know it, rain stars pouring heavily on them. Logan tries to cover his head with his arms even though he was already starting to get wet. Their situation seemed funny to Kendall though, who starts laughing. Logan gives him a mock glare.

"Kendall!" He lets the rest of the bread fall from the handkerchief as he holds it above him. Kendall's laughter hardens as he watches Logan. Knowing that he probably looked ridiculous, chuckles start abrupting from his own mouth as well. He can't stop himself from doubling over as he is doing this. He then sits back up and holds his arms out, allowing the rain to pour all over him. But as soon as he looks at Kendall again and sees the serious look on his face, his own smile and chuckles disappears. Their past is just suddenly thrown at him and all of the pain comes back.

The two stay silent as Kendall finishes rowing them back to the dock. As soon as they arrive, Logan quickly stands up and gets off the boat. He manages to get safely back on the dock and starts walking away as Kendall places the boat back where it belongs. Anger starts bubbling up inside of Logan just as he was about to walk further away but he suddenly stops and goes back to face his first love.

"Why didn't you write me?" He yelled over the loud rain, hating that his voice cracked a little. When Kendall finally looks at him, he just shakes his head. "Why?! It wasn't over for me." He almost wants to let it go when the blonde comes close to him. "I waited for you for seven years. And now, it's just too late." Kendall gives him a look of disbelief.

"I wrote you 365 letters, Logan. I wrote to you for a whole year." He explained calmly. Logan's eyes widen and his breathing becomes shallow.

"You wrote me?" He asked, surprised by his answer. Kendall steps closer to him.

"Yes. It wasn't over. It still isn't over." He stated firmly and before Logan could say more, he cups his face and pulls him into a kiss. He expected the brunette to pull away but he only intensifies the kiss. When he feels one arm wrap around his neck and fingers tangle into his wet strands, he wraps his own strong arm around the smaller man's waist and lifts him up. Their lips stay locked and Kendall lets out a moan when Logan wraps his legs tightly around his hips.

Kendall takes this all as a sign that he can continue and without removing his mouth from Logan's, he manages to take them back to the house. He blindly opens the door and while carrying Logan, he enters and shuts it closed. Then he moves forward until Logan's back is pressed against the wall. He can't hide the smirk when the pale boy lets out a gasp and only attacks his lips again.

After a few seconds of passionate kissing, Kendall places him down and only pulls away to unbutton his own shirt before sliding it off and allowing it to fall to the floor. They both kick their shoes off quickly. When he notices Logan going into the next room that should lead them to the stairs, he follows and grabs him before he can get any further. So he can start undressing the other, he backs him up against the wall again. His breath hitches when Logan suddenly kneels in front of him so he can unzip and unbutton his trousers, pulling them down his legs eagerly before standing back up.

He doesn't even bother kicking the jeans off his legs as he allows himself to kneel in front of the shorter male. There is a glint of mischief in his green eyes and decides to tease him. He leans in to take the zipper of Logan's pants between his teeth, dragging it down slowly. When he feels him shudder and hands grab his shoulders gently, he looks up at him. Wanting to get back to his task, he uses his long, nimble fingers to unbutton the clothing as well before pulling it down. He is pulled back up and brought into another fiery kiss.

Kendall hoists him back up and carries him toward the stairs, bracing them both against the wall so Logan can remove his arms to pull his own shirt off. He pulls away when he hears the shirt fall to the floor, and goes up the stairs. He holds the light man close to him so he doesn't drop him. Their lips collide before they make it to Kendall's room.

When they're finally in his room, he allows both of them to collapse on the bed without breaking the kiss. Kendall allows his teeth to graze against Logan's lip as he pulls away. He sits up and keeps his eyes focused on the brunette's face as he takes his time tugging off the underwear. He places them aside before lowering his head to kiss him again. After kissing for a while, he wants to try being adventurous. So in between kisses, he gently bite Logan's lower lip, wanting entrance. When the male under him parts his hips, he inserts his tongue into his mouth, allowing it to dance with his.

Logan's eyes are screwed shut and he brings one of his hands up to the soft blonde hair he missed so much, twining his fingers in it. He gasps in short, stilted, tantalizing breaths when he feels Kendall move his head down to place light nibbles and kisses against his neck. He tilts his head back, wanting to expose more of himself to him.

Kendall moves his body up slightly to nuzzle Logan's earlobe as he he ghosts a hand up his chest, stroking lightly and gently kneading at taught skin. Cold, wet skin invites him to gently brush against the lobe with his teeth, run his tongue over it, slowly laving and sucking. He presses one leg forward to thrust his thigh between Logan's knees and bucks his own hips, letting his still-clothed cock slide against the exposed curve of his.

It seemed like Logan's voice was almost gone. "Kendall, please." Knowing that he wanted more, the taller male trailed butterfly kisses down over his chest. He places a soft kiss against one of his cold, pebbled nipples before laving it slowly with his tongue. Logan moaned loudly as he took the nipple into his mouth when it became erect and started sucking it lazily. He tweaked the other one between his index and middle finger. Thinking the one nipple has had enough, he pepper kisses across the doctor's chest to the other. He removes his fingers so he can give it the same attention.

Logan hisses when it becomes sensitive and motions Kendall to go further by pushing on his shoulders. Since he finally does have a chance to taste the man he's been wanting to for years, he slithers down his body. He doesn't get to it yet. Instead, he leans in and runs his nose along Logan's newly-bare hipbone, nuzzling against it.

Hesitantly, Logan lets go of him and brings his hands down to rest on the bed by his hips. He has been waiting for this moment for a long time and doesn't want to rush this. He lets out a shaky breath when Kendall only rubs the tip of his nose along edge of the dark hair at his groin. He almost complains when he stops what he is doing to give him a smug grin. Kendall's head dips again, his lips kissing a wet line up the inside of his thigh. He then parts his lips, allowing them to hover just over the head of Logan's cock. He mouths a soft kiss against the tip of his cock before caressing it with his lips.

Logan's hand flies back up to his hair, wanting a part of him to hold on to. He buries his fingers in it when Kendall takes his length in his hand and drags his tongue up the underside, expertly flicking his tongue over the crown. The sensation causes him to shudder with pleasure. His eyes flutter shut again when he starts sucking on the crown, lapping up hot beads of pre-cum.

Kendall relaxes his throat before he allows his lips to sink all the way down until his nose brushed against Logan's pubic hair. He lets out a satisfied hum, enjoying the feeling of his pulsing cock filling his mouth.

"Oh God, Kendall." Logan moaned, looking down to find him staring lustfully at him. He can't force himself to keep them open when he suddenly the blonde begins bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the head. One of his hands fondles his balls while his other one grabs the hand Logan has resting on the bed, linking their fingers together.

Kendall does his best to ignore his own erection which has been forming from the sounds he's making come out of him. He releases Logan's cock from his mouth, ignoring his protests. He runs his lips along the side of his shaft before wrapping them firmly around the tip again. He takes him in deep, until he feels the head nudge the back of his throat. He would've done anything to watch Logan's eyes roll to the back of his head but he just wanted to be with him as much as he could.

When Logan feels close, his toes curl and he nudges Kendall's head, urging him to stop. "I don't want to come like this." He sighs in relief when his cock is released from the warmth of his mouth. He watches him sit up and reach out for his drawer, digging for lube. As soon as he finds it, he grabs a pillow and instructs Logan to lift his hips up. As soon as he is settled down, Kendall opens up the little bottle of lube and applies some of it onto his fingers. Even though he is excited for this to finally happen, he glances down at Logan with slight concern.

"You sure?" He asked. Logan heart flutters when he sees how much Kendall still cares for him after all those years of not seeing each other. He opens his eyes and looks at him.

"I'm sure. Please." He pleaded, not caring how desperate he sounded. His stomach clenches in anticipation when he sees that determination is written on Kendall's face. He closes his eyes once more when he feels hands cup his ass and thrust his pelvic upwards. The touch of something cool and wet and against his hole made him yelp, followed quickly by a drawn-out groan when he realizes it's one of Kendall's fingers. He bends his knees and drops his head back to look at the ceiling.

Kendall gives him a glance, watching for any signs of discomfort as he stroked downwards, between Logan's cheeks and felt the ring of muscle clench when it brushed his knuckles. Logan tenses right when he slowly starts pushing his finger inside him. Knowing he will be uncomfortable at first, Kendall keeps his hand still as he moves up to start kissing the other side of his neck. Carefully, he presses the tip of his finger in and is met with anxious breathing.

"Not hurting you, am I?" He question, making sure he really wants to go all the way with this. He continues only when Logan nods his head. He turns his finger just a bit and he feels better when Logan relaxes himself. He slides his finger further in, loving the tightness and heat. When he felt he was ready, he pushed his first finger all the way in, and slowly drew it out. Logan's breath turns into a heavy pant, and he pushed back in. Again, he draws his finger out before slowly pushing back in.

Logan made a sound that was half a breath and half a murmured cry while his hips jerked downwards, clenching around his finger. Kendall sucks the pulse point of his neck, hoping there will be a mark left as adds he a tip of his second finger. It stretches the opening and Logan hissed, then panted as he started scissoring his fingers gently. Sounds that Kendall never knew he could bring out of someone escapes from Logan's lips when he feels fingers brush against his prostate.

Knowing that Logan was finally prepared, Kendall extracts his fingers slowly from him and tugs on the waistband of his own underwear until they were all the way off. He applies some lube into the palm of his hand this time and starts stroking himself, smiling when he notices the brunette watching him. As soon as his cock is slick, he surprises Logan by wrapping his arms around him and pulling him onto his lap.

Their lips meet again in a tender, deep kiss as Kendall aligns himself up to Logan's opening. He sighs happily when Logan manages to lift his hips and steadily starts sinking down onto his cock but only partially. The feeling of himself being buried inside of him causes Kendall to groan against his lips. So he tries to muffle his cries by licking a delicate stripe across his collarbone. He carefully starts entering his first love. He does still himself when he feels like he has reached his limit.

Logan unhurriedly starts fucking himself on his cock, sweat beading gently upon his skin, cheeks flushed and nipples hard. His chest is rising up and down with his hot softly stifled breaths. He links his arms tightly around Kendall's neck, laying his head on his shoulder. Kendall's hands splay upon his skin, gripping and squeezing his hips.

When Kendall moves again, he thrusts his cock up into the slick, luxurious heat. His trusts were kept at a leisurely pace, pulling out barely an inch or two at a time, relishing in the drag of his cock along the tight grip of Logan's insides. He chuckles lightly when he whines, trying to raise himself so that he could drop himself hard down onto his cock. He prevents it though by holding him tightly, not wanting him to orgasm until he was ready to also.

Logan shuddered hard, whimpering. His knees and thighs tighten against his hips, as he collapses onto his back again. He eagerly pulls Kendall close to him, urging him to keep moving. He throws his head back against the pillow when one of Kendall's hand slides between them and he feels his thumb swirling around the head.

Kendall leans his head against the crook of Logan's neck as he felt his body clench around him, as if he was wanting to keep him inside him forever. He continues rolling his hips upwards, until he feels himself striking Logan's prostate. He is unable to hide the grin on his face when he realizes how responsive Logan is for him. "I want you to come for me now, Logie." He ordered gently, feeling his own orgasm cresting.

That's all it takes for Logan to lose it. He comes with shudders and cries, releasing into Kendall's hand. His body jerked and clenched around his cock. The pleasure of it caused Kendall's orgasm to milk out of him. He sees the faint grin on Logan's face as he watches him come undone, his muscles fluttering around him. His body tremors as he feels Kendall slowly pull out of him.

The two lay beside each other, all wrecked. They pull each other in for one more kiss before exhaustion overtakes them. For the first time in their lives, they sleep by each other.


End file.
